


With Child

by Joths_Dump



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Glenn Fraldarius, Mentioned Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Mpreg, Past Character Death, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Post-War, dad bod sylvain, two different definitions of dad bod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joths_Dump/pseuds/Joths_Dump
Summary: When Felix is finished taking care of Fraldarius matters, he returns to his pregnant husband's side. A short and sweet, if a little sad, fic about Sylvix as expecting parents.For SylvixWeek2020 Day 7 Prompt: Marriage.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	With Child

**Author's Note:**

> A while back I came up with the idea of a post AM fic in which an eccentric but brilliant researcher, named Hecate seeks out a sponsorship from the Savior King. One of the products of her research is the ability to modify the human body to fulfill a reproductive role they could not initially fulfill. My plan was to write a Dimidue fic in which she first makes her request, and the two of them realize it's a chance for them to have a children belonging to both of there bloodlines. But when this I saw the Sylvix Week tag I was inspired to first write a short fic about them first.

When Duke Felix Hugo Fraldarius was permitted the chance to retire early for the day, for once in his life he does not immediately head for the training yard. Instead he retreats to his bedroom where his beloved husband, Margrave Sylvain Jose Gautier, is relaxing.

Felix gently knocks on his bedroom door so as not to shock Sylvain. “Sylvain, I’m back.”

“Fe! Back so soon? Come in~!”

When he opens the door he is dumbfounded, “Sylvain what is that?”

Sylvain, sitting on their bed, propped up by a mountain of pillows, dips another strip of jerky into the bowl of pudding. “I’m feeding the kids.” He bites down on the peculiar snack and hums in delight, “Mmm.” He rubs his belly, large and taught with their developing children.

“Why _that_?” Felix groans.

Sylvain answers nonchalantly, “They wanted something savory and sweet.”

“You could of have found something less gross.”

“They aren’t complaining!” Sylvain laughs. Felix sighs as he holds his right palm against his forehead. Sylvain smiles like a goof.

Felix closes the door behind him and slips off his boots. He leaves them at the base of the coat rack and hangs his coat. Then he saunters over to Sylvain’s right side and sits down on the edge of the bed. All the while Sylvain finishes his “treat” and watches his lover attentively. Felix removes his gloves and sets them on the bedside table. Gently, he strokes Sylvain’s belly. “How are the terrible trio treating you?”

“Goddess. I can’t believe we’re going to have more kids then Dimitri and Dedue.” Sylvain bemoans. “Why did you do this to me? Damn your virility!” Sylvain fake cries.

Felix flushes rose red and he, playfully, bites back. “They told us that it’s the child-bearer who decides the number of children! Besides, you’re the one who decided to get the procedure and _begged me_ to knock you up.”

Sylvain giggles, “I did do that didn’t I?”

“Mhm. …Knowing the bo- err, his Majesty will likely be carrying another batch in no time.”

“Either that or they’ll adopt a hundred!” Sylvain’s absurd but not impossible prediction makes the two of them laugh.

Felix stands back up and slowly strips down to his underclothes. “Damn Fe, looking good as always!” Sylvain proudly complements his husband.

Felix expresses a subtle little smirk, “Heh. You’re quite lovely yourself.” Sylvain’s cheeks burn pink.

“Wh-whaaat?” Sylvain begins rambling in embarrassment; “Come on now, don’t tease me. You know that carrying these kids has left me totally out of shape.”

“I meant what I said.” Felix climbs on to the bed and straddles Sylvain’s legs around the knees. He grabs onto to the outside of his thighs. “These are so big…”

Sylvain cuts him off, “All of the muscle have been covered with fat.” He pouts

Felix rolls his eyes. He slides his hands over Sylvain’s lap and squeezes the insides of his thighs. “There is nothing wrong with that.” Sylvain is gob smacked; his mouth is agape. Felix crawls forward and sits on his plush lap. “So comfortable and warm.”

Sylvain stammers, “Fe-Felix…”

Felix gently caresses Sylvain’s chin, the red stubble itches his palm, “Love this, it makes you look so mature.” He leans in and pecks Sylvain on the lips. “You are really coming into the role of a father. A gentle and welcoming one. Suited for the future we intend to build. No…” Felix eyes turn down to Sylvain’s belly, providing their growing children with warmth and protection. “ _The future we are building_.”

Tears begin to well up in the corner of Sylvain’s eyes. He sniffles, “Dammit these kids are making me weepy.” Felix chuckles and leaves another kiss on Syl’s belly.

-

Later that night they are cuddling in bed, Sylvain is lying flat on his back and Felix is clinging to his left flank and is gently stroking Syl’s abdomen.

Sylvain sighs, “Felix… do you really think we’ll make good parents?” His expression is serious and heavy with concern. His eyes are straining as he stares at the ceiling.

“Can’t say.” Felix casually answers. “We’ll… try our best. Besides, we have plenty of great parents to learn from.”

“Are you kidding? My parents are shit bags!” Sylvain cries out in frustration.

“Ugh, not them knucklehead!” Felix groans. “I meant people like the Rangelds or Seteth. Or hell, His Majesty and Molinaro will have already been parents for two years by the time we have ours.”

“O-oh… Yeah that makes a lot more sense…” Sylvain admits bashfully. “Now that I think about it, my parents can serve as an example of what _not_ to do.”

“Mhm.” The two of them return to their thoughtful silence for a couple minutes more. Then, Felix pulls his hand back and tightly hugs Sylvain’s arm into his chest. He buries his face in Sylvain’s left triceps and mumbles, “I wish he was…”

“Hmm? I didn’t hear that Fe.” Felix picks his head up to where Sylvain can see it. He immediately recognizes that his eyes are turning red and is on the verge of tears. “Babe, what’s…”

“I… I wish my father was here,” Felix chokes out. The dam breaks and the tears flood out. It’s hysterical and painful. Overwhelming and burning. Felix hiccups, sniffs, and coughs. Sylvain without saying a word, embraces Felix in his chest and strokes Fe’s head to soothe him.

“I should have protected him! I shouldn’t have left them alone! He would still be alive if I wasn’t so stupid!”

“Felix.”

“Why? Why did he leave me behind! Why does everyone leave me behind?!”

“I won’t.” Sylvain assures him. He grasped Felix’s hand in his own, and brought it down to his stomach. “ _We won’t_.”

Felix sniffled, “Fank you…” Sylvain smiled warmly and pressed a kiss to Felix’s forehead.

“He would proud of you, Fe. You’ve done well supporting and protecting Dimitri in his pursuits.” Sylvain reminds him. “And don’t think I didn’t notice the way the Duchy’s citizens were cheering and hollering for you during our carriage ride here!”

“Goddess, they were so embarrassing!” Felix bashfully buries his face in Syl’s chest.

“Hahaha! They are proud of you too Felix!” Sylvain guffaws.

Felix sniffs again, “Sorry, I made a mess…”

Sylvain shakes his head. “We’re going to have 3 kids. This is nothing compared to the coming storm,” he laments.

Felix smirks and murmurs, “Don’t worry. _I won’t leave you_.”

Sylvain grins, his amber eyes are misting over, “Thank you. I love you Felix.”

“I love you too Sylvain.”

**Author's Note:**

> When I came up with the idea that in this "AU" Sylvix would have kids with the procedure, it was going to be a fic in which Sylvain proposes the idea. Instead that scenario is only referenced. Funny huh.  
> Felix is often the one who ends up pregnant in Mpreg fics, but I thought it would be interesting if Sylvain was instead. They have so many kids because I thought it would be funny since they seem like they wouldn't have that many together in canon. Additionally, I was inspired by guessibetter's twitter post where they had Sylvain end up with a bunch of kids. I have a few other ideas for this setting, but I have so many other things to finish!


End file.
